Am I Allowed To Plead The 5th
by ghost509
Summary: Someone stole Prices peanut brittle. Price goes crazy trying to find the culprit, Ash is on the case, Soap's the sidekick, Roach is a thief, and Ghost gets screwed, and not the sexual kind. One-shot.


**(Weird COD/Pokémon One-Shot I thought of, by doing/thinking about nothing related. Don't judge me. Set in the past of my other COD/Pokémon story TFA(Task Force Ash). Let's go.)**

Price sneakily maneuvered through the halls of the barracks. He made it to one of the many rooms that was housed in the barracks, and looked inside. In the room, was a refrigerator, freezer, small five man table, a few chairs, built in cabinets, and a sink. Think of it as a small kitchen, if you will. He gave a sigh of relief, before slowly moving in. He walked towards one of the many cabinets that were below the counters. This specific cabinet was special to Price. It hid his special _'stash__' _that a friend from Hereford, England sent to him weekly. He crouched down and opened the doors, only to find as multiple boxes and pans blocked his path. He chuckled to himself in brilliance, before he started to move stuff around, until a small box that was wrapped in a black towel came into view. He grabbed the towel wrapped box, before taking it out of the cabinets and sitting on the floor. He unwrapped the towel, revealing a long rectangular box, equipped with a three digit lock. He turned the dials, until it read _141._ Price heard a clicking sound and opened the box, only to gasp at what he saw, or at least what he hadn't seen.

**(Location switch. One of the chill rooms of Firebase Phoenix.)**

We have a seen switch to one of the many chill rooms of Firebase Phoenix. Soap was sitting on the couch, with his feet on the small coffee table, and flipping through channels. While Ash and Ghost were playing were playing foosball, with Ash winning like usual. The score was nineteen to ten, but Ash shot the mini soccer ball into Ghost's goal, making it twenty to ten. Ash threw his hands into the air, happy that he had won, once again. Ghost groaned in frustration, he had lost once again. But then everyone, excluding Ash, jumped in shocked surprise as a girlish, horror movie scream ran throughout the barracks. In a few seconds, Price cam charging into the room, huffing, puffing, and looked even more pissed off then usual.

"Who did it?" Price asked and growled.

"Who did what Price?" Soap questioned.

"Who ate, my MOTHERFUCKING PEANUT BRITTLE?" Price exclaimed, before growling and huffing once again. But before anyone could utter another word, Roach came through another one of the doors, only his head, arms, and top half of his chest showed.

"Am I allowed to plead the fifth?" Roach asked.

"No!" Price exclaimed, while angrily pointing at Roach.

"Then I'm gone." Roach stated, before slowly exiting the room. The four looked oddly at where he stood, before their attention turned to Price.

"Anyway, who did it?" Price said, while pointing to the three.

"So, your peanut brittle was stolen, you say?" Ash asked, with a gleam in his eyes. Ghost and Soap looked uneasily at each other, before Ghost slowly moved away, and Soap hopped over the couch and also slowly walked away.

"Yes." Price informed.

"Then Detective Ketchum is on the case." Ash said, making his voice deeper.

"Great. Do whatever it takes to find the culprit." Price ordered, before exiting the room.

"You got it." Ash stated, before looking at Soap and Ghost. "Now I just need a sidekick." At that, Ghost bolted out of the room, leaving Soap and Ash alone. Soap tried to run, but stopped as Ash grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Thanks for offering Soap." Ash thanked, before dragging Soap out of the room, who had a look of depression and 'help me' on his face.

**(Minutes later. Kitchen.)**

"We want to find the culprit, we need to think like a culprit." Ash informed as he looked around the room with a magnifying glass while Soap wrote it down on a notepad. Currently, Ash was wearing clothing similar to Sherlock Holmes, while Soap dressed pretty similar to Watson.

"And, how do you expect to do that?" Soap questioned.

"No clue." Ash replied, causing Soap to face palm. But their attention was turned, as Prices voice ran through the halls.

"Peanut Brittle, where are you?" Price asked, while opening doors, checking rooms, and slamming them shut.

"It is my analysis-." Ash started, before raising the magnifying glass to his right eye. "-that Price is going crazy."

**(Minutes later. Outside of the barracks.)**

Now Ash was hunched over, looking through his magnifying glass at the dessert sand below as he walked. Soap walked and hunched behind him, continuously taking notes as they walked. But then Ash stopped and shot up, with Soap doing the same.

"Soap, I figured it out." Ash said.

"Great. Who did it?" Soap questioned, interrogated and excited at the announcement.

"What? No, not that. I figured out, that girls think I'm irresistible in this outfit." Ash informed, while placing one leg onto a benches seat, while putting a smoking pipe into his mouth. Ash gestured his head, to which Soap followed. Fellow female soldiers and a nurse or two were staring dreamily at Ash, some ever appeared to be drooling and blushing. At that, Soap wrote down 'Sherlock Holmes outfit equals irresistible to the ladies'.

**(Minutes later. With Roach.)**

Roach sighed happily, and let out the smallest giggle as he used a flashlight to look under his bed, before going under and grabbing something. He brought it from under the bed, revealing a box of Prices Peanut Brittle. He had known about Prices stash since day one, and finally stole the delicious candy/food. He sat atop of his bed, opened the box, and started to eat the peanut brittle. He had not even had a first bite yet, when he was shocked into surprise.

"So, you did it." Ghost said, as he closed and leaned against the door. Roach looked sheepishly, before looking nervous.

"You're not, gonna tell? Are you?" Roach questioned nervously.

"I won't as long as get in." Ghost said, while grabbing some peanut brittle for himself. Roach grinned at this, but turned a little evil as a camera he planted on a desk shot a picture of Ghost eating it.

**(Minutes later. With Ash and Soap.)**

"Well, I give up." Ash stated, before plopping himself onto the chill rooms couch. Soap followed, by sitting in one of the recliners.

"As do I. I mean, it's not like a picture's just gonna fall onto your lap." Soap replied, before throwing his notepad onto the table. But neither noticed, as Roach's arm entered the room, and threw the picture of Ghost into the room. It flew around, before landing on Ash's lap. Ash grabbed it, before grinning at Soap.

"Well, maybe it would." Ash said, before showing the picture to Soap. Ash and Soap looked and grinned at each other, before going to get Price.

**(Once again, minutes later. Chill room.)**

"I have called the four of you in here, before I, the amazing Detective Ash Ketchum, with sidekick Soap, have found the peanut brittle culprit." Ash stated, as he addressed Price, Soap, Ghost, and Roach. After saying that, it was quiet for a few minutes, before Price spoke up.

"Well, you gonna tell us who the motherfucker is, or not?" Price antsy-ly asked.

"Yes, I think you'll the find the culprit, with this picture." Ash said, before showing everyone the picture. Price and Ghost gasped, Roach faked gasped, and Soap smirked at ending the case.

"Ghost, it was you?" Roach questioned, faked shocked.

"What? N-No, no, no i-it was you bug." Ghost stuttered out, before getting up, and backing away from Price. He was about to exit the room, before Price yelled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ARSE!" Price shouted, before charging Ghost. Ghost yelped, before running away, trying to escape. Ash, Soap, and Roach sat there, before leaving, wanting and not wanting to see what would happened.

**(Minutes later. Outside.)**

"Tell me the truth, or else." Price threatened, before pointing a paintball gun at Ghost. Currently, Ghost was hanging by his belt, from the top of the flag pole. While everyone watched and laughed with interest.

"I told you, I didn't steal your bloody peanut brittle. Now, get me down you arse." Ghost shot back. Price turned around and laughed, but was unaware of Ghost taking off one of his own shoes.

"Should I let him loose?" Price asked with a laugh, only to receive laughs and shakes of no. But he was shocked, as a shoe hit the back of his head. He growled, before turning to face Ghost, and started to fire paintballs at him, while he yelped with pain.

**(With Roach.)**

Roach laughed as he ate peanut brittle, watching as Ghost got hit with paintballs from the safety of his room. But he jumped in shock, as a hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"Funny, isn't?" Ash questioned, before stealing some peanut brittle for himself.

"Y-You knew?" Roach gasped.

"Of course I knew. You're the only one here that loves peanut brittle as much as Price." Ash informed, laughing as Ghost threw and hit Price with his second shoe.

"Are, are you gonna tell?" Roach asked.

"Be my occasional supplier, and I won't." Ash informed. Roach happily nodded, before the two continued to watch Price hit Ghost with paintballs.

All was right with the world!


End file.
